The Ultimate Fighter 20: Exposed
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/Gilbert Melendez/The Ultimate Fighter Season 20 Episodes/ Fanfiction. The Diaz Brothers get violent, when Melendez gets caught in a lie.


A/N: Slash. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Some things have been changed. For more background information about this story, please read The Story: _Mayhem in Stockton_.

* * *

A/N: Have been watching Melendez's Interviews. Melendez has the cutest accent.

* * *

_**"Hello this is Fallon Fox, for Trans-sport MMA .com. I'm here with UFC Fighter Gilbert Melendez to talk about his upcoming role on the Ultimate Fighter-With a difference. Hi Gilbert"** _She said.

"Hi" Gilbert said with a friendly nod.

_**"You were set to face Anthony Pettis faster than Nate Diaz was. You could have taken another fight. But what made you decide to take part in The Ultimate Fighter?"** _Fallon asked.

* * *

"Well Fallon, I've seen the show, and I've always been a fan. When I got the offer I just couldn't turn it down, you know?" Gilbert said. Fallon nodded.

_**"Dana White has announced that TUF 20 will have a special Twist. All of the fighters will be Transgendered. Trans-Men and Trans-Women. Is that going to be mentally tough or challenging for you?"** _Fallon asked.

"In some ways yeah, in some ways no. Umm...even if the fighters weren't Trans, I'd still be crapping myself, you know? I'd still be nervous, because I'm Head coach" Melendez said.

* * *

"My team will have to rely on me through the good times and the bad. Helping my Team, and coaching them every step of the way is a huge responsibility" Gilbert said.

_**"There are some fighters that would never Touch or Train with a Transgendered person. Are there any issues about the New TUF Twenty cast being Trans?"**_ Fallon asked.

* * *

"No, I'm mean if I was against it, I wouldn't have said yes to the show, Fallon. I keep hearing really out-spoken fighters like Matt Mitrione and Bec Hyatt.

They've said you know...really harsh stuff. That's one of the reasons I Signed the contract. I wanna show people that not all MMA fighters think like that" Melendez said.

_**"When you see the Transgendered TUF cast for the first time, will you judge them straight away?"** _Fallon said.

* * *

"Everyone judges everyone, just walking down the street. I can't control, my first impressions of my Team. But Fallon, Me and my Team-Mates are ready to welcome them into the UFC" Melendez said.

_**"Talking about your Team-Mates. How Do The Diaz Brothers feel about the Ultimate Fighter Season Twenty?"**_ Fallon asked.

* * *

"I can't really speak for them. But me and the Diaz Brother's are gonna be A hundred percent professional. As Head coach, I'll keep Nick and Nate in line" Melendez said with a smile.

"Fallon, have you thought about joining? I mean...I know you and Nate have history, but it's not too late to sign up" Melendez said.

* * *

Fallon shrugged. Melendez arranged to meet Fallon Fox for a cup of coffee, to talk about it. It was obvious that Fallon Fox wanted to be a part of TUF. Melendez could smell her urgency, along with the sharp scent of coffee beans being grinded. "Look if this is about Nate, I'll talk to him" Melendez said.

* * *

"But will he listen?" Fallon asked.

"If Nate's cool with everything, will you at least think about it?" Melendez asked. Fallon nodded. They exchanged numbers, but Melendez had so much to do.

He had All the press and the conferences and meetings with the producers about the show. Throughout the TUF Tryouts, Melendez would constantly ask Nate if he was comfortable. Nate would nod. When it was break-time Melendez got Nate a bottled water from the vending machine.

* * *

"Thanks" Nate said taking the bottle and putting it on his forehead.

"Nate….there's…..there's…..something I need to ask you" Melendez said. He was about to open his mouth when reporters came rushing into the room.

Melendez and The Diaz Brother's couldn't get any time to themselves. Melendez told himself that he'd speak to Nate about Fallon Fox. He even replied to her Text and gave her the thumbs up.

* * *

Fallon Fox was well known. She didn't have to go to the Try-outs. Her manager called Dana White, and a contract was drawn up. "Everything's done, I'm really excited" Fallon said to Melendez on the phone. "Yeah me too. See you on the show Fallon" Melendez said.

* * *

He ended the call. Now all he could do was wait. The first day of TUF filming was going , was talking trash, he was trying to get under Nate's skin, but Nate handled it well and stayed silent.

"Okay guys before you know what teams you're getting…there's one last surprise for you" Dana White said. Fallon Fox walked into the room. Team Pettis smirked and Nate left the room.

* * *

"Fuck" Nick whispered going after his Brother.

"Wow…what a shocker. Great to see you Fallon" Melendez said embarrassed.

* * *

"Gil, what the fuck?" Nate asked when Melendez was alone with the Diaz Brothers, at their place.

"Nate, don't look at me like that dude. Fallon Fox is a great fighter. She's brings that special something to the table" Melendez said.

"Yeah, her dick" Nate seethed. "Gil, did you know about this shit?" Nate asked.

* * *

"Nate, Fallon's dying to fight. Nate, seriously she's a cool girl" Melendez said.

"Fallon's a dirty fag. Anyway, That ain't what I asked. Did you know?" Nate said again. Nick was staring at Melendez. Melendez felt himself grow sweaty. The Diaz Brothers both talked trash.

* * *

But they handled confrontations differently. Nate got in someone's face and verbally beat them until they gave up. While Nick Diaz relied more on body Language. Melendez knew that Nick wouldn't hurt him, but Nick's stare of betrayal made Melendez feel like shit.

* * *

"Nate. This is my Team. This _not_ Team Pettis VS Team Diaz. This is The Ultimate Fighter, Team Pettis VS Team Melendez. Fallon Fox is on the show, whether you like it or not" Melendez said.

"Fuck that. Kick that fag off" Nate said, starting to back down from Melendez. Melendez felt bad for Nate. The Diaz Brothers were his Best Friends. But when it came to Fallon Fox, Melendez had to stand his ground.

* * *

"I'm not gonna kick Fallon off" Melendez said. "She's done nothing wrong" Those words were the final straw for Nate. He walked out the house. Nick went after, him, but Nate must have wanted privacy, because moments later, the older Diaz Brother came back.

* * *

"Nick I'm sorry" Melendez said.

"Tell my Little Brother, not me" Nick said. They both sat down on the sofa. Melendez's shoulders were hunched and his Breathing was short and rough against his throat. "You okay?" Nick asked.

"Melendez shrugged. "Yeah….No…" His voice became tangled when Nick pulled him by the shirt and kissed his neck roughly. Melendez paused and returned the kiss.

* * *

He pushed Nick back onto the sofa, but Diaz countered, pushing Melendez onto the sofa and pulling his shirt up. Thoughts of Nate wouldn't leave, Melendez, even as Nick was licking his stomach and taking down his trousers.

The thoughts of Nate Diaz weren't physical ones. Nick was the only guy that Melendez was crushing on. But he just felt so guilty about the whole thing. If he had just been honest, then Nate wouldn't be so pissed at him. Melendez bit his lips as Diaz's hands wandered into his boxers. Melendez arched himself into Nick's hands.

* * *

As soon as Nick's friction started, Melendez felt more horny than guilty. He tried to lifted Nick's shirt up, but Nick quickly pulled his shirt down. When it was obvious that Melendez wasn't going to be finished, Nick slid his hand out and went to the bathroom.

"Should I call him?" Melendez asked, pulling his trousers up his dry thighs.

* * *

"Nate ain't gonna talk" Nick said. Nick came back from the bathroom and watched TV. Still thinking that Nate was pissed at him, Melendez left. He caught the bus to the nearest shopping mall. He went to a burger joint and was too flustered to see that he had dropped a quarter.

"Hey Gilbert…here you go" Fallon said. Melendez shyly smiled and nodded at Fallon Fox and her friends.

"So you're the famous TUF coach Gilbert Melendez" One of her friends with Red hair said. Melendez nodded.

* * *

"He might not be my coach for long…..Nate Diaz wants me out" Fallon said.

"Fallon that's not true" Melendez said. Even as he said the sentence, he wondered why he was denying Nate's hate so much. Maybe it was because he felt sorry for Fallon. Maybe it was because Melendez was determined to make this Ultimate Fighter job work, no matter what.

"With Nate….it's…a little….but Nick's cool with it" Melendez lied.

* * *

"Really?" Fallon asked surprised.

"Yeah. In fact…he respects you so much Fallon….that Nick Diaz wants to train with you tomorrow" Melendez blurted out.

* * *

Fallon nodded, but she didn't look convinced. To make up for Nate's behaviour, Melendez bought Fallon and her friends Burger meals. Melendez refused Fallon's offer to pay him back for the meals.

Fallon Fox would pay Melendez back, by winning The Ultimate Fighter.


End file.
